King Silas Benjamin
King Silas Benjamin is the King of Gilboa. Character History Unification War During the Unification War, Silas fought as a soldier, slowly rising through ranks. By the end of the war, he was leader of the faction. After the war When the war had finished, Silas set his mind on rebuilding the capital city of Shiloh. As he was standing in the ruins of Unity Plaza, Silas recalls a shadow above his head. Looking up, he saw a swarm of butterflies that then landed on his head like a crown, "a living crown." He took this as sign from God to begin the rebuilding of Shiloh. During the ceremony of Shiloh, the quote by the reporter, "Like the King himself who rose from meager beginnings, from a soldier to a monarch, beloved by his kingdom, the new capital at Shiloh has risen up from the wreckage of war and has become a beacon of hope for our people..." summarizes the King's life so far. Rebuilding of Shiloh The rebuilding of Shiloh took 20 years. On inauguration day, Silas told the story of the butterflies. News coverage of the inauguration was slightly marred by reports that there was tension in the North of Gilboa, with neighbouring nation Gath. War with Gath During the war with Gath, Silas refused to give orders to attack, leading to a stalemate between the two nations. End of the War After the signing of the original peace treaty fell through, Silas made a new deal with Damien Shaw, the Premier of Gath: he offered to hand over Port Prosperity so that Gath could build its own Shiloh for the people of their nation. Personal Life Silas is married to Rose and has a son, Jack, and a daughter, Michelle. Although he appears to be happily married, he admits his marriage was only for political and financial gain and, infact, has an illegitimate son with his true love and mistress, who he visits regularly "in the countryside". Inspiration King Silas was most likely inspired by King Saul from the Bible. As a young man Saul lived during a turbulent time of Israel’s history. Philistine oppression had reduced the nation to a helpless state militarily and spiritually. Therefore God through his servent Samuel annoited Saul as king. He quickly rallied an army of 330,000 men and led it to victory over Ammonite King Nahash (Heb: serpent). This resulted in a strengthening of Saul’s position as king, and made him beloved in the people eyes. Next Saul undertook steps to break the power of the Philistines over Israel. Throughout Saul’s reign there were repeated battles against the Philistines and other peoples, including the Moabites, Ammonites, Edomites, and Amalekites. (1Sa 14:47, 48, 52) In the war against the Amalekites, Saul transgressed the Lord’s command by sparing their king, Agag. When asked why he had not obeyed the Lord’s voice, Saul disclaimed guilt and shifted the blame onto the people. Saul pleaded with Samuel to honor him in front of the older men and in front of Israel by accompanying him, Samuel did appear with him before them. Then Samuel himself proceeded to put Agag to death. After that, Samuel parted from Saul and they had no further association. It was after this and after the anointing of David as Israel’s future king that the Lord’s spirit left Saul. Saul placed David over all of his military, but because of David’s being celebrated in song more than the king himself. Saul came to view David with suspicion and envious hatred. He tried twice unsuccessfuly to murder David, then had him banished. Years later Saul was severely wounded in battle at Mount Gilboa and three of his sons were slain. Saul then "fell upon his own sword" and died, as predicted by Samuel's ghost the night eariler at the medium of Endor. David then became king of Israel. Portrayal King Silas is portrayed by Golden-globe winning British actor Ian McShane. Quotes "And that's when they came, I felt a shadow above me, I looked up and saw a great swarm of butterflies, and they circled around me, like leaves in a storm floating, soft landing upon my head like a crown... a living crown... god signaled to begin, I pray as I take my seat in this great new capital, to be worthy of his anointment and your trust" - Goliath 1 (Address to the Nation) "We don't attack, we respond, instigation is Gath's game" - Goliath 1 "This push on Gath, make it loud... it's time to end this damn war... write down - he governed patiently... and well, and ran home for shower" - Goliath 1 Benjamin, Silas Benjamin, Silas Benjamin, Silas Category:Gilboan Military Personnel